Confused?
by bored2012
Summary: ItaSaku. A look at the daily lives of the people, mostly Itachi and Sakura, living in the Akatsuki base. Old Title: Itachi's Son.
1. Prologue

I don't own Naruto

* * *

She stood up and stared out into space. She was no longer a hollow vessel merely living in the world as a tool. She had to live for a reason now. The small child that lay in her arms asleep was her reason to live. The child depended on her to live. The father of the child was no longer with her. '_He was the second person to show me I wasn't weak other than Naruto.'_ she thought. 

The young woman sat back down and looked at the child. The child's black hair was in his eyes. She knew that if she woke him up now, she would have to face green eyes. Her son – no, their son – was too innocent to understand what had happened to his father. She didn't even understand herself what had happened to him.

'_Itachi, where are you? What happened to you? Why haven't you returned to me? It's been four long years since I have last seen you. You don't even know of your child. Please, Itachi, return to me and your son. I miss you.' _Sakura thought as she watched the moon rise higher in the night.

"Sakura-san, you shouldn't be out so late," came the voice of the large fish-like man.

"I know. I just needed to get out for a little."

"He will return. He isn't gone, especially since he has someone to care for now. I just want to see if his face will show shock when he sees **his **child. I'm all for saying 'It's Sasuke's' just to make him mad."

"No. I don't that would be a good idea. I just wish he would return before Dai turns five. I want Dai to have a father as he grows up. Besides, Dai does have Uchiha blood in him. Itachi is the only one who can train him to use the Sharigan."

"Ne, Sakura-san does have a point. Well, I am off to go to bed. See you tomorrow, Sakura-san."

"Goodnight, Kisame-san."

When Kisame left, Sakura returned back to the moon. Her mind wandered back to past memories. She remembered being captured to heal Itachi's eyes. She remembered becoming closer to Itachi as her stay in the Akatsuki became permanent. She remembered the day he left to go on the mission that he still had yet to return from. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant, weeks after Itachi had left on **that** mission. That same mission that had caused her so much pain.

Before she realized it, she had drifted off to sleep. While she slept, she was ignorant to the fact that someone picked her up along with her son and took her to her and Itachi's room. When she woke up, she was surprised to see where she was.

'_I thought I fell asleep outside.' _Sakura thought as someone walked through the door. She looked up, hoping that it was Itachi, to be disappointed when she saw that it was Deidara.

"You fell asleep outside, un."

"Did you bring me in, Deidara?"

"Yeah. You were so out of it, you didn't even realize that Dai left and came to eat breakfast with Tobi, un"

For the first time that morning, she noticed that Dai wasn't with her. She started to panic, but Tobi and Dai walked in about that time.

"Mommy finawy woke up!" shouted the over enthusiastic boy. "Mommy is a sweepy head."

"She is, un."

"Sakura-san, there is some breakfast left if you want some," said Tobi.

Tobi and Deidara left to go eat breakfast again. Dai ran over to the bed and jumped in his mom's lap. She looked down and almost cried at his resemblance to his father. Instead of crying, she smiled so she wouldn't worry her small son.

"Did you go eat breakfast without me?" she asked him.

"Yep. You didn't wake up when I shaked you, so I weft and went to go eat breakfast with Uncle Tobi and Uncle Deidara. Uncle Fish didn't eat yet. He is a sweepy head like mommy. Uncle Sasori is waked up, but he didn't eat breakfast."

"I see. You go play with Uncle Tobi; mommy's gonna take a shower and then I will be in there to eat breakfast."

"Okay."

She went towards the bathroom as her son left to go play with Tobi.

'_Where are you Itachi?' _she thought as she got in the shower.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. I hope it isn't to terrible... 

Thanks for reading!


	2. Itachi's Return

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's been four years since he left on his mission. He was to gain the trust of the people of this small village. They were wary of him because of warnings from other villages about people in black cloaks with red clouds. Even though it took a while, he managed to gain their trust. All he had to do now was execute the leader of this village. It seems this leader knew something he shouldn't have. Itachi was to frame someone so the Akatsuki could remain to have ties with this village. His mission was finally complete.

He had framed some ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It had worked perfectly. Now all he had to do was return to the Akatsuki base and report to the leader.

As he was leaving, some of the villagers questioned where he was going. He told them that he had to report to his leader. The villagers knew better than to continue to question him. They let him leave without even a second glance.

His journey back to base wasn't to bad, just long. He couldn't wait to be back, to be near Sakura. She would be angry that he had been gone so long, but he had ways of making her stop talking. His trip back would take a few days, so he thought of ways to make sure she didn't question him to much. He still had no idea he had a son.

He made it back to base in time to see Sakura fall asleep outside. He watched as Deidara came and took her back inside to base. He was curious about the small thing in her lap. He decided he would make his entrance tomorrow. He wanted to think about that thing in Sakura's lap.

He entered his and Sakura's room just as she was exiting the bathroom. She screamed so loudly Itachi swore his eardrums burst. She just looked at him when her screaming died down. Itachi was thankful she had dressed before she had come out of the bathroom. By now, a small group of Akatsuki members had appeared in the doorway. Itachi was surprised to see a small child in the front of the small crowd.

"Look what the cat finally dragged in!" Kisame said as he laughed at Sakura's face.

"I-ii-Itachi, you're back?" questioned Sakura, still unsure if it was really him.

"Yes. Whose child is that?" Itachi asked, looking at the child.

"Mine, I mean ours," answered Sakura. "His name is Dai."

Itachi looked at the child closely. The kid had his hair color, but he had his mom's eyes. He looked to be about four or five, so he had was old enough to be Itachi's kid. Itachi thought this was a set up at first, but the look on Sakura's face told him otherwise.

"Why wasn't I informed before I left?" he asked Sakura, but was still staring at the child.

"I didn't find out until after you left, Itachi."

"I see."

Itachi looked the child over once more and turned his attention to Sakura. She looked a bit shaken over the incident. Her hair was still wet, and she was looking at Itachi with serious eyes. '_Great, I'm a father now. Kids cause headaches, right? Tobi already makes that happen everyday. Now there are going to be two Tobis. That means more headaches.' _Itachi thought, switching his gaze from Sakura to the kid she called 'Dai.'

"Dai, come here," Sakura called to her son.

The boy ran to her. He was trying to figure out who this man was. '_This man wooks scarie. Uncle Deidara and Uncle Fish won't wet this man hurt mommy, wight? If he twies to, I'll twy to stop him fwom hurting mommy. Why does he wook wike me?' _(A/N Dai is four years old.) Dai thought as he stood in front of his mother.

"That man over there is your father, Dai."

"Oh."

* * *

thanks for reading. i didn't expect to get any reviews for the first chapter, but i got 2! thanks for reading again! 


	3. Welcome

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You know, Dai, I think your mom and dad need to talk," Kisame said, sensing that Itachi had questions to ask Sakura. "Why don't you and Tobi go check the seals around the base."

Dai glanced nervously at the man in front of him and then runs toward Tobi. Everyone else had gotten the hint from Kisame and had already left. Tobi closed the door and left with Dai to go check the seals. Tobi didn't like checking the seals, but he didn't want to be inside if Itachi and Sakura got into a fight. He remembered the one they had when Sakura was first brought here.

"_Put me down, now!" shouted an angry Sakura at a clearly aggravated Deidara, the unlucky one who had to go retrieve the medic._

"_I can't, un!" he shouted back._

"_Why not? If I am here so you can lure Naruto, forget it. Tsunade won't let him come anywhere near this place."_

"_You're not here as bait. You're here as a medic, un. Itachi's eyes have gotten worse, and we need a medic anyways, un."_

_Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi had been listening to word war since it started. _'They're louder than when Kisame gets drunk. Oh well...' _thought an amused Tobi. _

_Itachi thought it was annoying and was about to leave when a crash was heard. He turned around to see Deidara dodging furniture. The crash had come from a vase hitting a wall._

"_Deidara-senpai is getting beat by a woman!" laughed a thrilled Tobi._

"_Help me, you lazy..." Deidara started, but he didn't get to finish because a chair suddenly hit his head._

_Tobi and Kisame were laughing as hard as possible. Itachi watched coldly as the woman ruined the living area. '_Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara will be paying for everything that is broken since they have helped make this mess. This woman is going to give me a greater headache than Tobi and a drunk Kisame together._' the Uchiha thought as he went to knock the woman unconscious. _

_Unfortunately, luck was not on Itachi's side. The woman noticed him and blocked his attack. The fact she did this interested him. He didn't expect a medic to be able to block one of his moves. Even though it wasn't his fastest, it wasn't slow. While he thought about this, she tried to punch him. He easily blocked it, but the wall wasn't as lucky as he was. The wall was shattered into nothing. You could now see the kitchen from the living area._

_Itachi became more interested in the battle. When they two were finished, Sakura was unconscious and the living area didn't exist anymore. Kisame, Tobi, and the currently awake Deidara had run away when Itachi started to take the battle seriously. They knew they were the unlucky people who would have to fix the living area. _

_Itachi had barely broken a sweat, but the female ninja had managed to keep up longer than most probably could dream of doing. He picked up the woman and carried her to one of the empty rooms. She wouldn't wake for a while and would need to sleep to regain all the chakra she had lost in the fifteen minute battle she had had with Itachi. Needless to say, she had captured Itachi's attention._

_While Itachi was putting Sakura in a bed, Tobi was staring at the mess the woman had caused. The room was completely gone. No furniture existed. The walls were destroyed. The floor was broken up into dust. '_Great. If the woman can spare against Itachi and cause this much damage, I don't want to think about what she can do to me.' _he thought as he went to go find Deidara and Kisame to tell them the battle was over._

'_I would rather check seals ten times a day than get caught between those two fighting.' _Tobi thought as he removed the flashback from his mind.

Tobi and Dai were walking around the outside of the base checking the five seals that kept non-members out. Everything was in check, but they didn't go back immediately to see if there had been a war. Tobi was sure there had been and wanted to make sure it was well over before he went back in there. He noticed that Kisame and Deidara were outside as well. '_There must be a full blown war for those two to be out during this time of day.' _he thought as he watched the two find something to interest themselves for awhile.

* * *

With Itachi and Sakura...

* * *

"Welcome back Itachi! Do you want me to check your eyes first or do you want to talk first?" Sakura asked, still nervous of Itachi.

Itachi sat down on a chair in the room. Sakura walked over and started the check-up. She knew he wanted his eyes clear so he could read her face while she explained why she had his child.

The check-up wasn't difficult. There were no major problems. She healed the minor tears in his eyes that weren't serious, but still could cause discomfort. She finished about five minutes later. When she was finished, she grabbed another chair and sat it in front of Itachi. She started explaining her reasons to him.

"Where were you for the past four years? I thought you had died. I'm sorry I didn't tell you you had a son, but I didn't know where you were. Welcome back," she started. She was still nervous and didn't know how to start, so she just started talking.

"I was gaining the alliance of a small village so I could kill the leader. I had to leave quickly, so there was no time to explain to you where I was going. The child, how old is he?" Itachi explained and questioned.

"He is four. I didn't know I was pregnant until a few weeks after you left. When I found out, I was nervous. I didn't know what to do. Somehow though, the other members found out. They weren't mad. I was glad about that. I was just worried about how I would raise the child. I waited for four years for your return. I am glad you are back." she finished as she moved a little closer to Itachi.

Itachi either chose to ignore her movements or he just didn't notice. He stood up and went towards the bathroom.

"I see. I am going to take a shower." he said and then went into the bathroom.

* * *

thanks for reading. 


	4. 11 Years Later and a Memory

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Well, eleven years has passed. Itachi trained Dai day and night until he was better than him. At the age of fifteen, Dai had his father's looks, but he had his mother's way of talking and eyes. Instead of ignoring or a simple yes/no answer, he throughly explained everything. Like right now, when Deidara asked him to help him find his hat. 

"Hey Dai, have you seen my hat, un?" Deidara asked.

"No, I haven't seen your hat. Do I look like your babysitter that has to watch you 24.7? I swear you people may be S-class criminals, but you fret over the tiniest details. Maybe you should stop looking for your hat and start training harder. My mom could beat you now, you know," he replied.

"You little brat! I oughta take my foot and shove it up yo..." he didn't finish statement because Itachi walked in the room. He knew better than to insult his son in front of him.

"Hey Dad, are we going to train today?" Dai asked his father, ignoring Deidara on purpose.

"No," he answered. "You have a mission."

"I see. Where do I go to receive the information for the mission?"

"Follow me."

They both left, leaving an angry Deidara behind. He was still looking for his hat, but he was also trying to train at the same time. That comment about Sakura being able to beat him had gotten to him. Kisame walked in and took one look before he left laughing. _'Great. Now I am letting a fifteen years-old's comments get to me. I need to take a vacation.' _he thought as he continued to train and look for his hat at the same time.

When Dai and Itachi made it to where they were going, Dai was surprised to see his mother standing by the door. She looked bored, then she noticed them. Her face changed immediately. Now she was angry.

"There you two are! Can you two walk any slower? I swear that if you two moved like you do when you practice, we would never be late. Come on, Dai had his first mission today. You two have already made us late enough." she yelled at them before she led them through a door.

Dai was surprised. He thought that he would have to cook or something for his first mission. Since his father and mother both were here, it wouldn't be a simple mission. Dai remembered the time Sakura had a mission, and Itachi had to babysit.

* * *

"You only have to babysit him for the day. It isn't that bad, he's six years old," _Sakura begged a tired Itachi. She was trying everything she knew so she could leave on her mission and know her son would be safe. Most of the time, she left Dai with Tobi, but he and Deidara were on a mission. Kisame was drunk, Konan had left with Pein to go get supplies, and everyone else was also on a mission. Itachi was her last hope._

"No"

"Please!"

"..."

"Itachi, please watch him. I won't be gone too long. He is your son and you two need to bond. Why don't you train him?" _she begged him._

"..."

"Itachi, please watch him or else I will take Tobi's offer to marry him." _she was trying to make him jealous now._

"Go right ahead." _he replied quickly knowing she wouldn't do that. He hoped she wouldn't do that._

_When he said that, Sakura moved towards him. She sat in his lap and looked at him as sadly as she could. "_Please."

_Itachi couldn't stand it. She looked so sad sitting there. He knew he was losing when she did this. "_Fine."

_She looked at him and smiled. She then kissed him on the lips lightly. "_Thank you, Itachi-kun!" _she said. She knew she was the only one in the world able to get away with calling him that. "_I will be back around nightfall. Don't go crazy and destroy the base like Tobi and Dai did last time I left." _she said as she walked out the door._

Great. What have I gotten myself into?' _he thought as he went to go look for his son. He liked his son only because he made Sakura happy. How? He did not know. He thought the kid was a headache on feet, but he didn't let Sakura think that._

_He found his son drawing on Kisame's face with a Sharpie. Kisame now had seven eyes, three mouths, and dots all over his face. Itachi thought the scene was funny, but he kept his face like he always did. He decided that he needed to get the kid away from Kisame._

"Dai."

_His son looked up terrified. He thought his dad was mad at him. He knew he shouldn't have drawn on Kisame's face, but Kisame shouldn't have been drinking. He stood up and walked over to his father. Itachi turned and left with Dai following him. When they were far enough away, Itachi hit the wall. It made a very loud noise._

"What are you doing?" _Dai asked, curious as to what his father was doing. _

_Itachi turned to look at him. "_Listen."

_Dai listened closely. He heard a roar of anger from Kisame. Then he heard furniture flying._

"Oh. Why did you wake him up?" _Dai asked him. He was confused. He thought his dad hated him, but he had **saved** him from being in Kisame's way when he woke him up._

_Itachi ignored the question. _"We are going to start your training." _They both left and headed towards the training area._

_Several hours later, Sakura returned to see Kisame asleep in the middle of a disaster area. She became worried. She ran all over the base searching for her son. She finally made it to her and Itachi's room. She doubted that Dai was in there. _

_She opened the door and gasped. On the bed were Itachi and Dai, fast asleep. Dai was curled up in a ball near Itachi's chest. Itachi had his arm draped over Dai. Sakura smiled. She walked over to them and kissed them both on the head, waking up Itachi._

"How did it go?"_ she asked._

"Fine."

_Dai listened to them talk as he continued to pretend to be asleep. Itachi hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. Dai felt the empty spot on the bed to his left move. Sakura had crawled over him and laid down. Dai smiled slightly so he wouldn't be caught. He was happy that all three of them were acting like a family. All three of them fell asleep shortly afterwards._

* * *

Since that day, Dai and Itachi had gotten along better. Dai smiled unconsciously as they continued to walk. Sakura saw that and smiled too. Itachi was ignorant to what his son and wife were doing. He was concerned about the mission. After all, this was his son's first mission.

* * *

thanks for reading 


	5. Itachi has a cold?

i don't own Naruto

* * *

The trio entered the dark room. Dai was slightly nervous. His parents had blank expressions on their faces. They walked forward, Sakura and Itachi in the front, Dai behind them. They stopped about ten feet from a dark figure.

"Leader-sama." Both his parents bowed. Dai followed their suite.

"Dai," the dark figure said. "Your first mission will be an assassination. You will assassinate the owner of several casinos that bring in a lot of cash. His name is Takahashi Satoki. He is located in Amegakure. His competition is paying top dollar for his execution. Sakura will go as the medic. Itachi is going in case you fail. You leave in one hour. Dismissed."

With that, they all left. Sakura and Itachi went towards their room to pack. Dai went to his. He thought that it was strange that he had an assassination for his first mission. _'Father must have said something to make Leader-sama trust me with such an advanced mission. I wonder if the man - uhh, Take Sat, no, Takahashi Satoki, yeah, Takahashi Satoki – will have body guards. I can't wait, I think.'_

* * *

"Will he be alright, Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked Itachi when they made it to their room.

"..."

"Itachi-kun?"

"..."

"Itachi-kun? Answer me before I send your a-"

"He will be fine. Calm down, _woman._"

Sakura looked at him stunned. He hadn't called her woman in a while. He had been calling her Sakura since they were married. _'Something must be on his mind. I think I'll find out, one way or another.' _Sakura thought as she flashed Itachi a small grin.

"What's on your mind, _Itachi-kun_?"

"..."

"What was that?"

"..._Woman!_"

Sakura looked startled. Itachi had never yelled at her. She became worried and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his forehead. He glanced at her. He had a high fever. She walked over to her medic bag and retrieved some cold medicine.She walked back towards him and handed him the bottle.

He took it from her and opened it. He took out a pill and swallowed it.

"You should have told me you were feeling sick. Your fever is high. Rest for a while. I'll pack for you and wake you when it is time to go."

He complied and went to the bed to lie down. She followed him. When he lied down, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He pulled her towards him and made her lay down. She resisted a bit, but gave up after a few seconds. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He rubbed her back, making her sigh. Even though she didn't want to move, she knew she had to pack. She moved her eyes to look at Itachi's face. His eyes were closed.

"I have to pack. You rest for a bit, okay? I will wake you up when it is time to go."

She got up and started to pack. Thirty minutes later, she was finished. Sakura looked at the clock. It read 4:37. _'Twenty-three minutes left. I think I'll set the alarm and rest with Itachi.'_ With that thought, Sakura set the alarm for 4:55. She walked to where Itachi was next. He had turned on his side. He looked peaceful. She put a hand on his forehead. His fever had went down a little. She crawled in the bed beside him. Curling up into a ball, she put her head against his chest. When he put his arm around her, she snuggled closer. Even with a cold he was a light sleeper.

"I thought you were packing," he whispered into her ear.

"I finished early. You still have a fever."

"Mmm."

"We have about fifteen minutes. You should go back to sleep. I set the alarm clock."

Sakura didn't hear a reply. She looked up and saw that he was already asleep. She snuggled into his chest. _'I hope he feels better soon.' _she thought before she fell asleep.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Sakura groaned. She didn't want to move; fifteen minutes wasn't long enough. Unfortunately, she had no choice but to move. She got up and cut off the alarm. She walked back over to Itachi and put a hand on his forehead. It was not as warm as it was before she fell asleep. _'I really don't want to wake him up...'_

Sakura shook Itachi lightly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"It's time to go. How do you feel?" she told him.

"Better."

Itachi swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand, but he was stopped when Sakura sat in his lap. She looked up at him with worry in her green eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to see you be hurt just because you have a cold."

Itachi looked at Sakura. She looked at him with the same genuine worry he saw when Dai had a bad case of the flu. If he had any emotions, he might have felt a little guilty.

"I am fine. Let's go."

With that, they went to go meet Dai so they could leave on the mission.

* * *

thanks for reading 


	6. The Mission

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Do you understand what you are supposed to do?" Sakura asked Dai as they raced to their destination.

"I understand, mom!"

"Dai, I only want to make sure you return alive. Please don't make me feel bad before you go off." Sakura told him, looking hurt.

Dai immediately felt regret. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Look! We're here."

The group stopped. They were at the edge of Amegakure. Dai took a few steps closer to the closest building to him.

"Be back within an hour." Sakura told him.

"Okay. See you in an hour, _mommy_." Dai stressed the word so he could get the point across to his mother.

"Be safe. Bye."

"Bye." With that he left and went to go find his target.

With Dai...

_'I already forgot the guy's name. That can't be good. I wonder if Father would get angry if I turn back to go find out what the man's name is?'_

Dai looked around for any casinos. He saw some people and decided to eavesdrop. As he got closer, the voices became clearer. In the group of people, there were three men and two women.

"... is at the hotel still." said a man with dark hair.

"Wow! He can sleep longer than Mi-chan!" exclaimed a blond woman.

"That's not true. I would still be asleep as well if you hadn't woken me up." said the red-head Dai guessed was Mi.

"Mi, Lilly, stop arguing. We still have to figure out if the owners of the other casinos have hired anyone to assassinate Takahashi-san." said the man with brown hair.

"I really don't look forward to dying while I am still young." said the man with dark hair from earlier. Dai put two and two together and figured out that the dark haired man was the man he was sent to assassinate. Dai smirked as he moved behind the man.

"Excuse me sir," Dai asked Takahashi. "do you happen to be Takahashi Satoki?"

"Why would you want to talk to him? Why don't you talk to us instead?" interrupted Mi.

"Shut it Mi. What can I do for you young man?" asked Takahashi.

"I was just confirming your identity. You are the successful casino owner, yes?" Dai asked, hoping this guy was him.

"I am. Why?"

"I am starting to get into business. I thought I should ask someone who is good at it for tips."

"Awwwww! How cute! Satoki-kun has admirers!" interrupted the woman Dai guessed as Lilly. "You really are such a cute boy."

"Thank you." Dai was starting to get impatient. _'I need a distraction... That woman may be able to help if she keeps talking.'_

"Such a gentleman. How old are you?" asked Mi.

"15."

"Your mother and father must be proud you are interested in business instead of being something like a shinobi. If I ever I have children, none of them will be shinobi," said Lilly.

"I happen to think shinobi are admirable." The person who spoke was the one who had been silent all this time. He had black hair and was too thin to be healthy.

"It's because your weird Yuzuru." said the brown haired man.

"Okahito! Don't be so rude." Mi shouted at Yuzuru. "He is only 15 like...uhh, we didn't catch your name."

"Dai."

"Thank you. See, he is only 15 like Dai here." Mi continued.

"Yes that is true, but Dai is interested in business already." Okahito pointed out.

Suddenly, the group including Takahashi. _'It's now or never...'_ Dai thought as he slid a kunai down his sleeve and stepped behind Takahashi. The group was too busy arguing to notice his swift actions. Dai tossed the kunai at his target's back so swiftly, no one noticed his arm move. Takahashi gasped and fell to the ground, dead.

"Takahashi-sama!"

"Satoki-kun!"

"Father!"

Shouts at the corpse came one after another. _'Apparently, Yuzuru is Takahashi Satoki's son.'_ Dai thought as he watched Mi bend down, check the corpse's body, and announce tearfully that he is dead.

With that, Dai left. He returned to find his mother and father asleep against a tree. Sakura's head was against Itachi's chest. Itachi's arm was around her waist. When Dai stepped in front of Itachi, his eyes opened.

"Did you complete your mission?" Itachi asked his son.

"Yes. It was quite easy. The man didn't have any bodyguards. The only people that were around were his son and friends."

"You didn't kill them, correct?" Itachi asked.

"No. Was I supposed to do?"

"No. It would have only caused only trouble if you had."

"Are we going to leave now then?"

"Yes. Sakura, wake up." Itachi said as he shook the pink-haired woman laying on him.

"W-what do you waaant?" she asked, yawning.

"It's time to leave, mom." Dai told her.

"Oh. Okay then, let's go." Sakura said as she stood up. Itachi stood up after her. Then all of them left.

* * *

♣ Thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update. ♣ 


	7. Laughter

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The trio traveled not-so-silently back to Base. Sakura questioned Dai about the mission. Dai answered quickly and then made fun of how Sakura and Itachi were when he got back. Sakura became annoyed rather quickly and ended up trying to knock Dai unconscious. Itachi stopped her by grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back and told them to be quiet in about three words.

"Dai. Sakura. Stop," Itachi warned them.

"Yes sir," Dai responded while turning to the side so Itachi couldn't see the faces he was making.

"Itachi can you let go of me? My arms hurt," Sakura whined.

In response, he picked her up and carried her back to Base. Dai found this sight to be funny and tried not to laugh to loudly. His trying didn't work very well. He was laughing so hard he got hiccups.

* * *

When they got back, Deidara laughed at Sakura and Itachi with Dai. Itachi sat Sakura down and went to go report to Pein about the mission. Sakura knocked Dai and Deidara out cold since Itachi wasn't there to stop her. Kisame, who happened to be sober for once, walked by and burst out laughing.

"Hey Sakura-san, did you have to knock them out?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she turned around to see Kisame. "Oh. Well, they wouldn't stop laughing. I became annoyed and decided that is was the best way to shut them up." She said while laughing lightly.

"Where's Itachi-san?" Kisame asked her after hearing her explanation.

"He went to go report to Leader about the mission."

"How did Dai do on the mission?"

"From what I got out of him, he did fairly well. He may have exaggerated some parts, like where he said he flew like a bat, but he managed to complete it at least."

"How does someone fly like a bat?"

"I don't know."

"Oh well. Well, I am off. I have to go find Tobi and make him clean up his mess."

"Bye," Sakura called to Kisame's retreating form. She then turned to the two unconscious men behind her. While she was staring at them, she failed to notice that Itachi had crept up behind her. Right as she bent down to wake the two up, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist causing her to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, waking up Deidara and Dai who started laughing again, this time for the new sight.

"Sakura, please stop screaming." Itachi looked annoyed as she turned to face him.

"Oh, it's just you, Itachi. Ha ha ha..."

"Deidara. Dai. Stop."

Both of them shut up at Itachi's command. They were having trouble though. It was just too funny to see Itachi hugging a woman, especially Sakura.

"Tobi heard screaming. Is everyone okay?" Tobi asked as he suddenly appeared.

"Everyone is fine Tobi. Now go clean up your mess." Itachi told him.

"Yes sir." Tobi said as he left to go clean up whatever his mess was.

"Sakura come with me." Itachi said turning his head back to look at her.

"Why?"

"Another mission."

"Okay."

With that, the couple left, leaving behind Deidara and Dai. When Itachi and Sakura were far enough away, both of them burst out laughing again. Dai was the first to stop laughing.

"I think I know what the mission is." He told Deidara.

"What, un?"

"To help him take a bath."

Both went into another fit of laughter, drawing the attention of Sasori.

"Why are you two making so much noise?" He questioned them.

"Yo...u'll...fi..nd...out...la...ter..., un." Deidara told him in between mini fits of laughter.

"Okay then..." Sasori said as he left, quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, what is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep."

"Oh! Sleep. Do you still have a fever?"

"Yes."

"This explains a lot."

"Glad you understand." By now, they were right in front of Itachi and hers room. It was about 7:00. (That was why Sakura was confused when Itachi said 'sleep'.)

When they went into the bedroom, Itachi immediately removed his cloak, shoes, and weapons. He then went straight to bed. Sakura also took off her shoes and weapons, but she cut off the lights and then laid down beside him.

"Night." She told the already asleep Itachi beside her and then closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

Thanks for reading.


	8. BOOM

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

When Sakura woke up, it was already the next day. Itachi was still asleep beside her. It was six in the morning. _'Too early to be up...'_ Sakura thought as she laid back down. She closed her eyes and was asleep in no time. Well almost asleep, then she heard a crash.

* * *

"TOBI! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA'S KITCHEN. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE REALLY PAINFUL DEATHS NOW. _REALLY_ PAINFUL!!!!" shouted a very terrified Deidara. Dai was laughing at them because, well, he didn't really have an excuse this morning. It was too early to think. 

"You know, if you don't want to die, quit SHOUTING! Maybe she will stay asleep and you guys can clean up the mess before she comes in to cook breakfast. Of course the possibility of her still being asleep with all the noise you two caused is slim to zero." Sasori informed them as he strolled into the kitchen to get some tea.

"Good point Sasori-senpai! If Sakura-san stays asleep, Tobi can clean up Tobi's mess." Tobi said to himself.

"Why would I want to stay asleep, _Tobi_?" Sakura asked as she came into the kitchen. She didn't want to even look at what they had done to her beloved kitchen if it had caused this much uproar.

"Well, Tobi had been playing with one of Deidara's bomb things and it blew up." Dai told her as he left so he wouldn't be enrolled in the cleaning crew. The kitchen was his mom's favorite place in Base. He was scared to see how mad she would get. He would leave Tobi and Deidara alone to face her wrath.

* * *

Itachi had been sleeping well until someone started shouting, causing Sakura to jump out of bed, waking him up. He was ready to kill whoever it was shouting so loudly at six in the morning. Right now, though, he was too tired to move. _'I think I will just lay in bed for the rest of my life so I will never have to move again...or see what they did to Sakura's kitchen...'_ Itachi though as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sakura was beyond mad. She was a few million miles past furious. She was getting close to PO'd. She wasn't quite there, but was really close. 

"How in the world did you do this?" Sakura asked, trying not to cry at what was left of her kitchen.

"The bomb went BOOM!." Tobi replied.

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP. NOW!" Sakura yelled at them. "I am going back to bed. Wake me up again, I _will _kill you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Tobi and Deidara answered.

* * *

Sakura walked back into her and Itachi's room. She walked over to where the bed was and looked at Itachi. She put her hand on his head. He still had a slight fever. Sakura crawled into the bed beside him. Whether she got his fever or not, she was tired. 

"What they do to the kitchen this time?"

Sakura jumped. She didn't know he was awake. The worse part about it was Itachi found it funny. She felt him chuckling lightly at her.

"You scared me! Oh, and about the kitchen, they blew it up."

"Oh. Good night."

"But it's morning."

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Good night."

"I'm too tired to argue. Good night."

"You're not the only one."

"Good to know."

* * *

When Sakura and Itachi woke up the next time, it was noon. Neither wanted to move, but they had too. 

"Now it's good morning." Itachi pointed out when Sakura was awake enough to be coherent.

"Yep, now it's good morning."

"Is this going to be another pointless arguement?" Sakura asked.

"Most likely. I still have a headache. Let's go see if the kitchen was fixed. I'm hungry, too."

"You sure are talkative today."

"It's the fever."

"Riight."

* * *

Sakura and Itachi walked into the kitchen to find everything replaced and cleaned up. Tobi and Deidara were passed out on the floor. Sakura got some ice and threw it on them. They both jumped up and screamed. 

"What was that for?!" They shouted at the same time.

"Ruining my kitchen, waking me up early, destroying my kitchen, and being stupid." She replied.

"Sakura. Breakfast. Now." Itachi mumbled as we walked out of the room.

_'I guess his fever is gone. He really needs to talk more...'_ Sakura thought as she got out the stuff she needed to cook breadfast. It was the beginning of a very long day.

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. My great-grandmother broke her hip (she has to walk with a walker now, but other than that, she is fine. She went to the casino the second day she was home.), and I had finals at school to take.

Thanks for reading, though.

☺☻☺☻☺☻


	9. Daily Routines

Just to let you guys know, if I'm not sick or out of town, I will be updating this story every Thursday.

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

If you haven't guessed by now, the Akatsuki household was crazy and very messy before Sakura was brought there. Furniture was constantly being broken, weapons were flying, dishes were stacked to the ceiling, and nothing was in any order at all. (This still happens, just not every day.) However, all that changed when Sakura moved in. She made sure that everything was in order and that all the 'men' could wash their own laundry, wash their own dishes, and clean up their own messes. (For the men of the household, this was the worst possible punishment.)

Sakura got sick of having to remind everyone what they were supposed to do, so she made a schedule and posted it on the fridge. It was something like this:

6:30 a.m. - Breakfast

7:30 a.m. - Clean up kitchen area

8:00 a.m. - Practice outdoors (and don't track mud in when you come back)

10:00 a.m. - Clean up all the mud you idiots tracked in

11:00 a.m. - Eat lunch

12:00 p.m. - Clean up kitchen area again (learn to eat a little neater)

12:30 p.m. - Bring down dirty clothes for me to wash. If the clothing is nothing but a blood-soaked rag, throw it away.

1:00 p.m. - Take out all garbage and either let Itachi set it on fire or Deidara blow it up

1:30 p.m. - Kisame will need to put out the forest fire that, if Deidara did the garbage, started

2:00 p.m. - Tobi will need to pick up his toys

2:30 p.m. - Tobi still needs to pick up his toys

4:00 p.m. - Bring me suggestions for dinner (No, not Kisame; I heard shark doesn't taste good)

5:00 p.m. - Get washed for dinner and stay clean

5:15 p.m. - Get re-washed for dinner because you just had to start a fight, Kisame and Deidara

5:30 p.m. - Come and eat dinner

6:30 p.m. - Clean up kitchen for the third time today (everyone who made a mess will have a feeding tube from now on)

7:00 p.m. - Repair living room furniture

7:30 p.m. - Watch a movie

9:00 p.m. - Tobi, Deidara, and Dai will need to go to bed; Adults will be playing poker

11:00 p.m. - Adults will go to bed

1:00 a.m. - Kisame will be told to go sleep outside due to his snoring

_ Thanks, Sakura  
_

If any person who wasn't a part of the Akatsuki read this list, they wouldn't know it was made for any mass murders. They would just think a very eccentric family lived in this household.

But, let's get back to the oringinal story.

* * *

Sakura was always good at guessing when it was going to be a long day. And according to her intuition, this day, indeed, was going to be very long. Her beloved kitchen was poorly repaired by the idiots who messed it up. There wasn't any good breakfast food left. '_I should have just stayed in bed_' Sakura thought as she tried to find something to cook. She finally decided on pancakes. That was the only thing she could cook with no other ingredients.

"Tobi! Deidara! Get back in this kitchen right this minute and help me out!" Sakura yelled once she got everything out to cook the pancakes with.

"Did they not clean the kitchen good enough for you, mom?" Dai asked as he walked by, grabbing an orange. "You overslept today. And if you look at your schedule on the fridge, it's time to do the laundry."

"Dai, I'm not in the mood to argue. Your father had a fever and the kitchen was blown up. Let's ignore the schedule for today." Sakura said as she grabbed the instant pancake mix.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to bed at 9?" Dai asked, suddenly interested in how this could turn out.

"No. You, Tobi, and Deidara still will be going to bed at 9. Nice try, though."

"Thank you. Well, I'm off to get my dirty clothes." Dai said, disappointed.

"Remember, bloody ones are garbage. Blood stains are harder to get out than grape juice or something else that's red."

"Alright." Dai said as he left the kitchen, passing a terrified Deidara and a sulking Tobi.

Tobi and Deidara walked slowly to where Sakura was preparing the pancake mix. They were terrified that she would make them do the laundry and _not_ mess up. (Let's just say, they added too much detergent and too many clothes. The Base smelt like a lavender garden for a week.) Sakura turned and looked at them. She gave them an evil grin. They instantly became more terrified, if that was possible.

"There you two are! Both of you, go scrub every floor in the Base right now. If I find one speck of dirt on the floor anywhere, I will make you do the laundry and the dishes. Understood?" Sakura informed them.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, now get to it!"

Tobi and Deidara ran out of the kitchen as fast as they could. They had a lot of work to do. The Base was a five story building, all tiled floor. And as for the dishes, they knew Sakura would make something like pasta or soup so it would be hard to clean up the dishes. Sakura could be evil when she wanted. She could past for a sadist when she was in an evil mood like she was when they were in the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she watched Tobi and Deidara run away. '_Now, I need to start on breakfast. Everyone is probably starving, since it is noon after all_.'

Thanks for reading!


	10. Breakfast

I don't own Naruto.

By now, if you haven't noticed, the summary doesn't match the story at all. I'm really sorry about that. The story kinda changed from my original plans into something separate. Sorry about that. Also, sorry about not updating Thrusday. I kinda forgot about it. Actually, there was no kinda, I just forgot all about it until I checked my email the other day and saw ' Story Review Alert' or something like that. Also, this chapter is short, cause like I said, I forgot all about updating this story. So, I will be using this chapter as a sort of filler until I get back on track.

* * *

Sakura carefully measured out the right amount of ingredients for the pancakes. She tripled the ingredients so she would have enough to feed everyone. Itachi, Dai, Pein, Konan, and herself didn't eat that much, but the others did. (Believe it or not, Sasori ate the most a lot of the time.) She carefully mixed the ingredients in a bowl and poured some of it into the pan on the stove. She watched the mixture spread and start to cook. About this time, Sasori walked in.

"Ah, Sakura-san finally decided to wake up."

"Well, my kitchen was destroyed earlier today, and Itachi was sick. Besides, I haven't had time to rest in months. Do you know how hard it is to keep this place clean, everyone fed, and still have time to train?"

"No idea, but it sounds tiring. Glad you're here to do it." And with that, he left the kitchen.

Sakura sighed. She wondered if anyone here actually knew how to keep this place running other than herself. She had tried to teach Dai when he was younger how to clean and cook, but Deidara told her that he would grow up to be gay if she continued to teach him how to do housework. Itachi had overheard him say that and put an immediate stop to, as Deidara put it, 'Dai's gayification training.'

Sakura finished with her cooking and called everyone to the dining room to eat. She noted that Tobi and Deidara weren't there. _'They're probably still doing the chores I assigned them to do earlier. Oh well, it's their own fault.' _

Everyone was seated about ten minutes after she had called them to the room. (Except for Tobi and Deidara.) Sakura sat down the three two foot stacks of pancakes. Everyone stared at the food.

"Look, I'll say it now: Thanks to two idiots this morning, the schedule is messed up for now. So, right now, we will have breakfast instead of lunch. After this, everything will be the same. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and began to eat. After about ten minutes, though, Kisame started a food fight with Dai. Sasori started stuffing his face with as much as he could and ran off. Itachi sighed, grabbed his plate, and left. Pein and Konan looked at each other, then followed Itachi's suit. Hidan and Zetsu joined the fight, while Kakuzu complained about how wasting food was like burning money. Sakura sighed and left as well. As she left, she thought, _'So much for today being calm. I wonder who I can scare into cleaning the dining room after those four idiots are done with their food fight...'_

* * *

Like I said in the top, this chapter is short and more of a filler than a chapter. So since it is a filler, I will also use it to apologize and say thank you to those who read and review this story.

**Reviewers:**

Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram

sasusaku0129

xxxfallenkibaxxx

aznkitty180

CeceUchiha

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

shatteredpieces78

ChibiLupin7

samurai-heart-forever

XInnerXRaX

Sweet Temari of the Sand

XxBlack Cherry BlossomxX

Jester08

Kinomi-chan

sophie29

Robe Gurimu

The Deamon Games Masters

BlackButterfly-RedRose

Ebyrith

Lady Kyoshoku

**Thanks for all the reviews. They're all really nice and encouraging.**

**Favorite Story People**

AkatsukiBlossom

AkatsukiLeaderDeidaraFan

CeceUchiha

Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram

Kinomi-chan

Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime

Neko4

Sweet Temari of the Sand

XInnerXRaX

XxBlack Cherry BlossomxX

cherryblossom64

hyugasbaby

kuja-nara

nav6201

sakurakickssasukesass

sasusaku0129

shatteredpieces78

shika-girl

silviker

warblade05

wicked queen 333

xmercilessxheartx

xxxfallenkibaxxx

**Thank you for saying you liked this story enough to add it to your favorites. You favoriting this story also encourages me to keep writing.**

**Those on the Alert List**

18mne

Abunaiama

Anilmathiel Greenleaf

CeceUchiha

Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram

DarkLady666

Kinomi-chan

Lady Kyoshoku

Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime

Regin

Sailor-Vampire

SakuraBlossomsOfAnime

Sweet Temari of the Sand

TheFanFicti0nWh0re'-

UchihaSakura2007

Wolf of the Blue Moon

XInnerXRaX

Zureidy

ashz20

bLiz

crazy fan 35

katarawater

kuja-nara

madskittlez

nav6201

qUeStIoNmArKk

reader-not-a-reviewer

sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120

samurai-heart-forever

sasusaku0129

shatteredpieces78

wicked queen 333

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

**Once again, thank you for your time to read this story. It makes me glad to know people actually like this story. So once again, I apologize for this chapter being so short. (and any misspellings you find.) Also, I will be updating this story for the final time (the last chapter..) on July 20th. I have too much to do to update sooner and the chapter will be fairly longer. Sorry to those who have been waiting.  
**

**Thanks, miss nobody 11**


	11. The End, I guess

_Final Chapter..._

I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: READ THIS SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!! This happens two years after the last chapter (filler). Also, this was typed at four in the morning so expect some things to not make any sense.**

* * *

Sakura sighed out of sadness. She was sad because Dai didn't need his mama anymore. He was a big boy now. And that made her sad. She should have listened to Itachi and not have spoiled him so much. Maybe then she wouldn't feel as bad as she did. (She would still be sad because Dai is her only son, after all.)

The reason Sakura had come to the conclusion that Dai didn't need his mama anymore was because he had a girlfriend. He was really good at hiding this bit of his personal life, though, because Sakura didn't even have a clue. Sakura knew that he had been hiding something, but she didn't expect it to be something this big. Dai hadn't even shown any interest in girls as far as Sakura knew.

Sakura was going to confront him about it, but she decided not to because it would make it look like she had been spying on him. (Which she had...) She wondered if Itachi or any of the other guys in the Base knew about this. (It wouldn't surprise her if they didn't. Dai once dyed his hair orange, and Sakura and Itachi were the only one who noticed the dramatic change.)

So, Sakura sighed silently to suppress her sadness. (Say that five times fast...) She had a feeling moping around wouldn't help her, so she decided to ask Itachi to talk to Dai about this. She had a feeling all Itachi would do was stare at her strangely and tell her not to bother him with trivial matters. But, it was the only solution she could come up with to cope with her newfound sadness.

* * *

Sakura found Itachi where he was most of the time: on a couch in his private study with a scroll. (sounds like Clue: It was Itachi with a scroll in the study that killed Mr. Nobody...wait, what?) He took one glance at her, put his scroll down, and sat up.

"What?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Did you know Dai has a girlfriend? I saw them when I was spy-- shopping the other day."

"Is that so?" (Sakura could tell he found this subject boring already. He was fighting to stay awake.)

"Yes! And she had a Leaf headband. She had blonde hair and the eyes of a Hyuga (sp?). Blah, blah, blah, blah, the blah wore a blah and orange shirt, blah, blah, and blah was blushing." (I don't like fine details. Besides, that was all Itachi heard anyways.)

"..."

"Are you awake?"

"...zzz..."

"This is a very important conversation. What if she is a spy and finds the Base?"

"...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz"

"ITACHI, WAKE UP!"

"Huh?"

"You need to stay awake when someone is talking to you. I was saying what if she is a spy?"

"What about a spy? I want to take a nap."

"Well good for you. It seems I'm the only one who cares for our son's well-being, and --"

"Did you even ask to see if she was his girlfriend. Maybe she was just some fan-girl."

"concerned-- wait, what?"

"Did you confirm your suspicions?"

"No, that's why I came to ask you to do it."

"I'm tired, so go do it yourself." (At this point, Itachi found the back of his eyelids more interesting that his wife.)

"Fine, I will. And when I come back, if I was right, you have to listen to me nag without falling asleep."

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...z"

* * *

Sakura found Dai doing the same thing as his father. (Like father, like son. Or in Sakura's opinion: Like lazy, unconcerned, sleeping father, like lazy, unconcerned, sleeping son.) She walked over to him and shook him lightly. Luckily for Sakura, that woke him up, so she didn't have to yell like she did with Itachi. He looked at her lazily, yawned, and then looked at her again.

"What? I was trying to sleep."

"You and your father both... "

"Come again?"

"Dai, are you hiding something?"

Dai suddenly became nervous and started glancing around. He looked shaky and refused to look Sakura in the eyes.

"Dai..."

"Alright, I admit it, Tobi broke your favorite glass ornament. It wasn't Kisame. I lied so Tobi wouldn't tell on me about breaking your favorite vase. I'm really sorry, but you're at fault, too. You should know better than to leave breakable things here."

Sakura gave him a blank stare. She knew what he was talking about, but the problem was, why was he talking about it now. The vase and ornament were broken three months ago. And how was it her fault?

"That's not what I was referring to, but thanks for selling yourself and Tobi out. You and Tobi both will have to write an apology letter to Kisame. I was talking about the girl you were with the other day."

"Oh, that. Well, umm... hehehe..."

"Don't you hehehe me, young man. Who. Was. She?"

"ThedaughteroftheHokageoftheVillageHiddenintheLeaf. Please don't kill me!!"

"The daughter...of the Hokage... You mean Naruto actually became Hokage?"

"Huh?"

"And he married Hinata?"

"Mom, do you know Chiaki's parents?"

"Yeah, Naruto was on my team when I was still a ninja for Leaf. Hinata has always had a crush on him. I'm happy he reached his goal and Hinata reached hers."

"Yeah, umm, am I off the hook?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You didn't introduce her to me or your father yet."

"Yeah, can I just skip that part. She knows all about you from her dad, so she would recognize you and dad. It might not be too good for her to meet you right now."

"You don't have to right the apology letter..."

"Fine. I suppose you want her parents to come as well?"

"Of course! Now then, go call them right now."

"Fine."

With that, Dai left to go call Chiaki. As for Sakura, she went to go brag to Itachi. (He, unfortunately, still has to listen to her nag. Not to mention sit through a dinner with a person he used to hunt."

* * *

The End, I guess.

Oh well, it came a day early so don't be to mad. (Actually, there's a really good reason for that. You see, I lost the actually chapter somehow or another and rewrote it as best as I could remember. So, now for an inside look:

What happens to everybody during the next five years:

Itachi: learns to stay awake during Sakura's nagging through careful meditation and coffee.

Sakura: continues to nag Itachi and Dai.

Dai: Marries Chiaki after the Leaf village decides the Akatsuki aren't really that bad.

Tobi: goes to Harvard and becomes a very good lawyer (didn't see that coming)

Kisame: never wins an arguement with Tobi ever again

Sasori: he disappeared when he heard Dai was getting married. something about 'oh no, not another one!'

Deidara: helped construct the Second Grand Canyon. (by mistake)

Pein & Konan: got married and went to Vegas. no one has seen them since.

Hidan: continues to practice his religion.

Kakuza: died of a disease contracted by touching money too much (is there really such a thing??)

Zetsu: Became a farmer. and a teacher. and a researcher.

* * *

Well, that's really the end now. Hope it made some sort of sense. (The original chapter was really much longer, but I managed to lose it. How does someone lose a chapter? The world may never know.. O.o) If ya feel like giving me hand, take the poll on my page. It'd help me out greatly. Thank ya! +


End file.
